


El beso de una rosa

by The_Jester_Lover



Series: Lo inconfesable [2]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Cedric no puede confesar sus sentimientos a Sofía, pero puede hallar una manera de hacérselos saber. (Secuela directa de "Entonces, ¿qué soy?")





	El beso de una rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuación de "Entonces, ¿qué soy?" 
> 
> Es un songfic, así que si son tan amables de buscar en youtube la canción "kiss from a rose" de Seal, creo que la lectura será más disfrutable. Igualmente he adaptado una letra en español de la canción para que los que no sepan inglés puedan entenderla. La letra rima y va con el ritmo, así que hasta pueden sustituirla por la otra en sus cabezas.

Sofía se balanceaba en el columpio. El sol estaba desapareciendo en el crepúsculo, sus amigos ya se habían marchado y el parque estaba vacío salvo por ella.

Lo suyo sería levantarse y meterse en el carruaje para llegar al castillo a tiempo para la cena, pero no quería que nadie se percatara de su rostro de ceño fruncido, por lo que estaba intentando deshacerse de él antes de volver.

No muy lejos detrás de ella, un hombre la observaba con el corazón en un puño, golpeándose de ver en cuando la frente con el árbol que estaba usando para ocultar su presencia.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que haber hecho? ¿Decirle la verdad?

" _¿Qué soy?"_

No podía… no podía… Quería hacerlo pero no podía…

" _Eres como una persona normal, pero más bajita."_

Su respuesta tampoco había sido la más acertada, ciertamente, pero era mejor que la verdad.

Si ella conociese la verdad… No. No podía ser.

Una música comenzó a sonar desde la plaza cerca de allí. Ya era casi de noche, las actividades nocturnas iban a comenzar y a él le cortarían la cabeza si tardaba mucho más en llevar a Sofía de vuelta al castillo.

Cedric exhaló suspiro y fue hacia el columpio.

―Ehm… Princesa…―titubeó. Sofía detuvo su balanceo, pero no se giró a mirarle.―Es tarde.

Ella asintió, su mirada aún en el suelo, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde estaba aparcado el carruaje.

Una vez dentro, ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y Cedric se sentía morir lentamente a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pasando por la plaza, la música se hizo más audible. Era una bonita melodía de viento y cuerda, dulce y agradable. De haber estado en mejores términos, de seguro ambos estarían disfrutando con el sonido, pero ahora sólo acentuaba su silencio. Ante aquel pensamiento el mago se sintió aún peor y se llevó una mano a la boca a la vez que giraba su rostro para ocultar cómo sus labios se contraían en una mueca que precedía al llanto.

No podía dejar que ella le viese así… ¿Un hombre adulto que ella consideraba un mentor al borde de las lágrimas…? era demasiado patético. Aquella situación era patética. Él era patético. Y sus sentimientos eran… eran… ¿Cuál era la manera menos peyorativa de decir "extremadamente inconvenientes"?

Entonces en su cerebro la melodía fue tomando una forma familiar. Él conocía aquella canción, la había escuchado mucho antes. Y conocía la letra.

Antes de pensar propiamente en lo que hacía, se levantó de su asiento se dirigió al cochero a voz en grito.

―¡PARE EL COCHE!

Súbitamente el carruaje se detuvo y la princesa, sorprendida y desconcertada, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que el mago la sacase del carro y la tomase de la mano hacia la fuente del sonido, prácticamente arrastrándola entre la multitud.

Una vez en primera fila, Cedric la puso delante de él colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

―Señor Cedric, ¿qué hace?―le preguntó contrariada.

Él sólo le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla y se mantuvo atento al artista que estaba a punto de cantar la letra de la canción.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea (Había una vez una torre, perdida en el mar)_

You became the light on the dark side of me _(Fuiste la luz que desterró mi oscuridad)_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_ _(Tu amor es la droga que me hace volar)_

_But did you know that when it snows_   _(¿Sabías que, en la nieve,)_

 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_   _(deslumbras mis ojos con la luz que irradia tu ser?)_

Sofía giró su cabeza y levantó su rostro para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sólo le dedicó a la niña un breve vistazo tímido y volvió sus ojos al escenario con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_   _(Nena, con el beso de una rosa te compararé)_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_   _(Ooh, cuanto más de ti me das me siento enloquecer.)_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_   _(Y al ver tu flor florecer)_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_   _(la luz ilumina mi ser.)_

La agradable música volvió a sonar entre estrofas y la princesa se giró de nuevo a su mago con una radiante sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad.

Él le devolvió una mirada confusa con las cejas alzadas como queriendo decir " _no sé a qué te refieres_ ", pero su farsa no pudo durar mucho más, pues una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de los labios del hombre.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say (Hay tanto que puedo decirte, tanto que ofrecer)_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain! (Tu eres mi luz, anhelo, tormento, placer!)_

Sofía sintió el suave cosquilleo producido por un pulgar de Cedric deslizándose por su nuca y bajando hacia el cuello, siguiendo con delicadeza el sendero que marcaba su columna.

_Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny (Nena eres como una adicción que no puedo negar.)_

La princesa exhaló un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto de aquellos dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda.

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? (¿Me dirás que no estoy loco ya?)_

Al volver la mirada hacia su mago, comprobó que él ya la estaba observando, sus ojos serios y sinceros. Todo su corazón estaba puesto en aquellas palabras que él no dejaría salir de sus labios, pero que ahora ella podía escuchar con claridad.

_But did you know that when it snows (¿Sabías que, en la nieve)_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen? (deslumbras mis ojos con la luz que irradia tu ser?)_

Cedric volvió sus ojos de nuevo al escenario. Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que aquel gesto vergonzoso significaba. Era como si con su semblante estoico estuviese queriendo decir " _Tómate esas palabras como más te convenga_ ". Le estaba dando la libertad de ignorar por completo el mensaje, si eso era lo que ella deseaba hacer, a la ver que se aseguraba a sí mismo una salida conveniente si ella se pudiese sentir ofendida de alguna forma.

Era una confesión camuflada.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey (Nena, con el beso de una rosa te compararé)_

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_ _(Ooh, cuanto más de ti me das me siento enloquecer.)_

_Now that your rose is in bloom (Y al ver tu flor florecer)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey (la luz ilumina mi ser.)_

Al mirar a su alrededor, Sofía se dio cuenta de que muchas personas habían comenzado a emparejarse y bailar en la plaza la romántica melodía. Sonriendo, tomó a Cedric de las manos y lo atrajo hacia una zona despejada para empezar a bailar.

Cedric obedeció, pero se mantuvo tenso e inseguro, mirando a su alrededor con aprehensión de que alguien se estuviese fijando en ellos.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey (El beso de una rosa eres tú)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey (El beso de una rosa eres tú)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey (El beso de una rosa eres tú)_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey (El beso de una rosa eres tú)_

Su princesa se mantenía feliz y radiante, moviendo sus pies al son de la danza y él no quería más que poder disfrutar de aquel momento único y mágico con ella sin que los miedos que carcomían le detuvieran. Pero eso era imposible. Imposible. Como su amor por ella. Prohibido y distante.

Estaba a punto de soltar sus manos y volver al carruaje en un ataque de nervios cuando escuchó la voz de una señora que formaba parte del corro de espectadores.

―Oh, mira la princesa que guapa está. ¿No crees que son adorables, querido?―le comentó a su marido.

 _Adorables._ De todos los adjetivos que existían para describir a alguien como él bailando con Sofía. Adorable.  _"Oh, señora, si usted supiera…"_ pensó el mago con desdén.

Cedric no pudo evitar la pequeña risotada de ironía que salió de su boca y que intrigó a la princesa. Sonriendo con renovado ánimo, el mago se acercó más a ella y la llevó al compás de la música, exhibiendo unos movimientos de baile más gráciles y elegantes que los del resto y haciendo reír a su compañera a carcajadas.

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_   _(Hay tanto que puedo decirte, tanto que ofrecer)_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain! (Tu eres mi luz, anhelo, tormento, placer!)_

La hizo dar una vuelta y la acercó con firmeza hacia él en el golpe de voz.

_To me, you're like a growing, addiction that I can't deny (Eres como una adicción que no puedo negar.)_

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby? (¿Me dirás que no estoy loco ya?)_

Cedric la hizo girar de espaldas a él sin soltarla de las manos, rodeando su torso con sus brazos. Si no hubiese tanta diferencia de altura, ahora mismo podría respirar el aroma de su cuello, pero tenía que conformarse con presionar ligeramente su virilidad contra su espalda.

_But did you know that when it snows (¿Sabías que, en la nieve,)_

La desenroscó con fluidez y la hizo alejarse unos cuantos pasos antes de atraerla de nuevo junto a él.

_My eyes become large, and the light that you shine can be seen? (deslumbras mis ojos con la luz que irradia tu ser?)_

Sofía sonrió entusiasmada y súbitamente soltó sus manos y se lanzó a su cintura, abrazándole con fuerza. Cedric se quedó estupefacto un momento.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _(Nena, con el beso de una rosa te compararé)_

Y al siguiente le estaba devolviendo el abrazo con todo el sentimiento que ella le ponía o más.

_Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_ _(Ooh, cuanto más de ti me das me siento enloquecer.)_

Incluso si sólo podía apretujar su cara contra su abdomen, incluso si no podía enterrar la nariz en su pelo o susurrar palabras de amor en su oreja, ella entendería.

Incluso si no podía besar sus labios de rosa y devorar su boca.

Incluso si no podía acariciar su torso y pasar sus manos por unos pechos maduros y unas caderas desarrolladas, ella entendería.

Incluso si no podía enterrarse en ella y morir de placer en su interior, ella entendería.

Entendería el amor que él profesaba. Puro, abierto, sincero. Y para ella, todo para ella. Hasta el fin de sus días.

_Now that your rose is in bloom (Y al ver tu flor florecer)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey (la luz ilumina mi ser.)_

Ella le miró desde abajo. Sus ojos azules realmente le deslumbraban y su sonrisa tan, tan dulce que él pensó que casi podía saborearla en su propia boca de sólo contemplarla. Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició entrelazando los dedos en su cabello. Luego clavó una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura y la habló en un susurro.

―Verdaderamente eres bajita.

Ella soltó una risita ante aquello.

―Lo siento.―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Y yo, créeme.―aseguró él, sonriendo a su vez.

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_ _(Sí, con el beso de una rosa te compararé)_

_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah (Ooh, cuanto más de ti me das me siento enloquecer.)_

_And now that your rose is in bloom (Y al ver tu flor florecer)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey" (la luz ilumina mi ser.)_

El mago se puso en pie y le tendió una mano.

―Hora de volver a casa.

Ella asintió, tomó su mano entre la suya y los dos caminaron de nuevo hacia el carruaje, iluminados por la luz de los farolillos festivos.

_Now that your rose is in bloom_ _(_ _Y al ver tu flor florecer)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_ _(La luz ilumina mi ser)_

La flor de Sofía aún no había florecido realmente, pero Cedric estaba tan deslumbrado con la luz que la niña irradiaba que, para él, su rosa era la más hermosa que existía en el planeta.

Y su beso sería suyo.


End file.
